Rain is falling
by waters reflections
Summary: When Katara, running away from rain and Zhao, finds a cave, she has to beginn admiting her biggest troubles to a certain prince.Zutara
1. Chapter 1: Running from tears

_**(A/N) This is my first fanfiction so please review. I don´tmind if you tell me that this story isn´t good because it helps me to "upgrade" my writing style. I hope you like this story. Read it and tell me what you think. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don´t own Avatar or Breakaway so plese don´t sue.**_

**Chapter 1: Running from tears**

"Aang, Sokka. We have to move forward. If one of us gets captures or lost, the others will wait to days, then their going on. Promize?" they knew that it was the right thing and nodded. "Good. Keep your minds on that because I´m going to get us some water and mabye even dinner."

When I found a stream it started to get dark. But not the kind of night dark, no – the kind of "it´s going to rain any second"-dark. I couldn´t see the clouds that well since I was walking throug a forest, but still, I knew I had to get back soon, I´ll get soaked.

To keep myself confortable I started to sing: "Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanting to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get across the cold sea

Longing to what could be, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway"

When I stoped rain began to fall and my windfriend said "Singing again?" "Yes, but..." I paused for a sec. I wasn´t sure if I should tell him that.

You probably wonder what a windfriend is: Well, a wndfriend is anybody who has – at the same moment as you – a trgedy in life. We both lost our mother in the same moment. Now... well... my windfriend isPrince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

How I found out? He said - two years ago – his father gave him a scar on his face. and when I saw him at my tribe, I imediatly knew it was him. I mean how many sixteen year old princes of the Fire Nation have a scar an their face? Besides, he told me his name.

In that aspect I´m lucky - I mean realy lucky – I never told him my real name. Something told me to give myself a fake name – just in case. So I told him my name was Lisa. Why Lisa? I honestly don´t know. He knows Im from a Watertribe, though.

I know all his fears, all his troubles, all the ways to conford him. He asks me what friends to take, what he should say to someone if e injurded that person (or anything what comes near that), so we are very good friends. He said we could have been more then best friends if we could meet. But I know better than that.

You should know that I was shocked when I found out who my windfriend is.

He even said that I was one of the only people he could trust, one of the only ones who could make him smile.We helped each other through every single crisis. But I have the fealing the biggest ist still coming since I have to tell him who I really am, someday. I would like him to let him know and we still could be friends, maybe even more if I would love him, which I don´t - but you never know what faith will do next... Aunt Woo said I´m going to marry a powerful bender... oh, crap, I hate having teenage hormons. They make me think of crazy stuff. Come on Katara, get your thoughts strait.

"Lisa? hello? Are you alive?"

"Yes, I was in ..."

I was iterrupted by a loud "snap".

"Look who´s here!"

It was Zhao. Ahhh! I hate moments like this. "What are you doing here? Wait, let me think. Oh yes, now I remember: You want to capture me to use me as a bait for the Avatar. Well, guess what, you´ll have to fight me first."

Ten minutes and a lot af waterbending later

I was kicking his butt badly when someone shot with an arrow at me. Fortunatly, it stroked my side.

"Damn the one who shot that arrow."

Then I ran. I mean I ran for my life. It was like after 5 minutes till I found a cave.

"Lisa? Are you OK?"

Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were already occupiing the cave. Two of the last people I wanted to see today.

But I was fealing weakeer the second.

"No." I said out loud right behind Zuko who had his back towards me.

Then everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No."

I tourned around to see a falling person. It was the waterbender who traveld with the avatar. I catched her befoer she hit ground. She most have heard the "Are you OK" part and then fainted.

"Uncle, do you know something to get the girl concius?" It was then when I noticed her wound by her waist. "And something to heal a bloddy wound. It looks like she got hit by an poisenous arrow. I think I need peppermint leaves to get that kind of poison out of her body..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two uncondiscios hours

When I opened my eyes I saw two pairs of goden ones watching me. It took me a while until I knew who it was and how I came here. I sighed. I suddenly noticed a bandage around my hip. While I was still wondering why they helped me, Iroh said "Hello, young lady, my name is Iroh, but you can call me Uncle if you want. I don´t want to seem pushy but what is your name? And how did you came here?"

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, I heard so much about you. My name is Katara. The rest is a long story. Em, Did you heal me?"

"No, my nephew did. But we´ve got a lot of time, so you might as well tell us. And - by the way – you have so many herbs with you, so I wondered if you have some Gingseng. It´s my favorit kind of tea."

"I have some with me all I´d need is cups. ...Oh, and... thank you... prince Zuko."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I could see very well how Uncle Iroh was beccoming friends with that waterbender. And the gingseng gave her pluspoints, too. While they were making tea, Katara told us how she came here. After she came to the end she took a si of her warm tea and said

"So now it´s your turn. How did you get here? Oh, and could I have my canteen? Thank you."

"Well, we saw Zhao´s ship and decided that well see what he´s up to and went on it. We got caught by him, so we ran and fleed into the next hiding spot. I think he ..."

Before Uncle could continue the avatars friend opened her flask and bend a glove of water around her hand. I notice that she already opened her bendage and put her hand an her wound. And then something amazing happend. The glove started to glow and after she put her hand away, the wound was gone. Then she pulled up ker sleeve and healed a scar that she probably got from Zhao.

Unirretated Iroh continued talking

" I think he got destracted by you or we would be toast by now. (I would have never said that) Since that´s cleared how about you telling us how you got involved with the avatar?"

"I really don´t want to talk about it..."

It was then when I noticed that Uncle was planning something. And when he does that, I´m in deep trouble.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had my reasons not telling them. And I had to realise that Zuko never made things up about him or lied, so I decited he had to join our side, Aang´s side and the right one, too.´

_**Tell me how you liked it and what I should change.**_

_**R&R,**_

_**waters reflections**_


	2. Chapter 2: My troubles beginn

**_I´m so sorry it took so long, but I had vacation and there wasn´t a computer near me for two weeks and then my finger was sprained from a skateboard accident so I couldn´t tipe for awhile!_**

**_Thanks for bumbleBEE234, aquamarie and kayko15 for reviewing_**

**_Disclaimer: I don´t own A:TLA or How (by Lisa Loeb). I only am a fanfiction writer._**

**Chapter 2: My troubles begin**

"Katara, how are you feeling?" Iroh was asking this question like every ten minutes. It was getting annoying. I still answerd a polite "Much better, thanks" every time.

"You know, I would love to be at the ship again. So I wanted to ask you, since your a waterbender, couldn´t you bend a shield so we don´t get soaked. I could keep the lightning away. And as soon we´re at my ship (Zuko growls a little at that comment but Iroh ignors it), I promise you that we don´t go off with the ship and that you would be my guest."

"I´ll do it if he (I pointed at Zuko at that moment) promises the same."

"Fine" snorted Zuko a little (well, maybe very) annoyed and angry.

"Well, off we go." was Irohs very happy response.

Sunset : Two hours after starting to walk back

Zuko was leading the way. And unfotunatly we were lost and I was tired from waterbending the whole time.

"We´re lost." Iroh said.

Oh, you noticed. But out loud I said "Yes, I´ve seen that tree five minuets ago. And look, there´s the cave we started from. Zuko, accept that you have no plan where your ship is!"

"At least I´m not complaining! And I do know where my ship is! It´s the trees that bother me!"

"You´re not the one who was bending for two hours and why didn´t you look at the way while you where walking away from the ship! The trees can´t do anything against that they´ve grown here and it´s not their fault we´re lost!"

He thought for a while like he did when he was outmatched.

I walked on with a triumphant smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The waterbender walked on, a smirk on her face. Walking on, I noticed Uncle jumping a little in the air saying "I can see the port, whe´re almost there."

Next day : seven hours before sunrise

I woke up at midnight. The huge room I got even had a bath tub that was almost as big as Appa´s saddle. I din´t even have to bend the water in the tub, I only had to turn some knobs. After taking an long bath I walked to the window watching the rain. After standing there for a while I sang. But not with the wind, no, out loud:

"I didn't come this far  
For you to make this hard for me  
And now you want to ask me "How?""

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up a little after half past midnight by a song. It was sung by a familiar voice but it wasn´t Lisa since it was sung loud and clear.

"It's like how does your heart beat  
And why do you breathe?  
How does you heart beat  
And why do you breathe?"

It´s when I realized that it must be that water tribe girl Katara. She has a lovely voice. The kind of voice you don´t feel so... alone... Wait a sec, she´s your enemy, forgot? DON´T fall for her. I slapped myself mentaly. But to sing along couldn´t hurt...

"Why did you come here?  
You weren't invited  
You were on the outside  
Stay on the outside  
And now you want to ask me "why?"  
It's like why does you heart beat  
And why do you cry?  
How does your heart beat?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While I was singing, I heard someone sing along. Grinning, I recocnized the voice: Zuko! Then I Hesistated for a moment. Will he recocnize my voice? I mean, we know each other for seven years. But it would be more suspicios if i stopped. So I continued.

"And there are some things  
That I'd like to figure out  
There are some things  
That I can do without"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The song seemed so familiar. As if I have heard it before. Lisa? Maybe, but I have no idea. I only know I couldn´t sing along if I wouldn´t know it. Hm...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hope he won´t notice it´s the first song I ever sung windy. I really do hope. If he notices and finds out, a splendid friendship will be destroied. But maybe I should tell him soon. Maybe I´ll feel better then.

"Like you and your letters  
That go on forever  
And you and the people  
That were never friends  
With all the things  
That you could be  
You never could learn  
How to be me

And now you want to ask me "how?"  
It's like how does your heart beat  
And why do you breathe?  
How does your heart beat  
And why do you breathe?"

_**Please review. Thanks for waiting.**_

_**Waters Reflections**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost memories

**_(A/n) Since I thought it took so long for the last chapter I decided to write a chapter with flashbacks. It´s kinda cute. 8D_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 3: Lost Memories**

* * *

****

**.:Flashbacks:.**

I was crying over my mothers dead, burnt body. It was then I heared someone sobbing close to me. It wasn´t Sokka since he was hunting with father and will come back in an hour or so. I looked around, but (even through my tear stained eyes) I knew nobody was there.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Suddenly the sobs stoped and a shoked "Who´s there?" came as reply.

"That´s what I´ve been asking you!"

It was obivous that it´s a boy who I was speaking to.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Please, I´m only seven. What could I do?"

"Okay, my name is Zuko. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Oh great, the **PRINCE** of the idiots who killed my mother!"

"Hey, I can still hear you!" He sounded hurt. "So, what´s your name?"

Still not knowing if I could trust him I said "My name is Lisa. Lisa of the Water Tribe."

"Oh, I´m sorry that your mother..."

"Thank you... But why were you crying?"

"My mother got ... poisend..."

"I´m so sorry. But that kinda explaines why we can hear each other."

"How come?"

Taking a deep breath I started

"There´s a legend that if the almost indentical tragidy happens to two people in the exactly same moment they have a special connection."

"Well, then let´s make the best out of it and be friends."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lisa, may I talk to you?" My voice was quivering with fear.

"Zuko, what´s wrong?" Her voice was full of worry.

"What would you do if... if you went in your ..fa...fathers warchambers ... and said that the general was... wrong and you get t...told that you have to fight an Agni...Kai, and thinking you´ll... fight the old... general...and say you´d had...no fear?"

"Zuko, who´s your oppoitend?"

"Lisa... It´s my ... father..."

"You ... I...fighting...suicide..."

I didn´t have any more time.

I started to appolegize... without result...

The last thing I heard from my friend before I blacked out was

"Zuko!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could hear every single word my friend was saying to his cruel father. There was fear in his voice. A fear you can´t ignore – a fear of being killed. Zuko said that in the Fire Nation fear was like a crime. But your not alive if you can´t show fear – or your tears. Not showing your feelings is weak – not the other way around. Showing no fealings is like taking your life for no reason or betraying yourself or not having a true self. It´s like having no reason to survive at all.

And still it means being weak to show your feelings in the "oh-so-great-and-mighty" Fire Nation.

Those guys have issues. I hate their lord.

There are very nice people **(A/N: Zuko, Iroh and Ty Lee, for excample)**, I guess. The people love their life and get killed for war.

Suddenly I heard my best friend scream in pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lisa, I was wondering if..." as I was speaking this my mind was wandering off. I was asking myself this questions for weeks now. It took me a lot of time to decide if i should ask her. I hope she won´t be mad at me asking this...

"You were wondering what?"

"I wondered iftherewouldn´tbethiswarandwewereevenabletomeetifwewouldbemorethenjustfriends?"

Silence.

Oh why did I have this question, those 23 words?

More silence.

"Maybe if ...we would have known each other..."

"I shouldn´t have asked" I was a little disapointed of her answer, but didn´t show it.

"To be honest I was asking myself the excact same question."

I was smiling to myself after she had said that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Zuko,... what is your situation over there?"

"I...I don´t want to talk."

"Please, it can´t be soo bad!"

"It is! I´ve got a scar plastered over the left side of my face! Lisa! I liked my life... but it´s so dark now! It can´t be so bad! Your right! It´s worse!"

Every single word stung deeply and you could hear his anger grow bigger by the word.

I was still searching for something comforting to say, but all that came out was

"What´s going to happen now?"

Nice job Katara, very comforting.

"What´s going to happen know, what´s going to happen now! I´ll tell you what´s going to happen now! I´m banished! Exiled! E-X-I-L-E-D! I´m supposed to catch the Avatar now!"

"Shh..."

"Shh? SHH! ..."

I interrupted him.

"Zuko, listen"

Then I started to sing:

" The summer days are gone too soon

You shoot the moon

And miss completely

And now you're left to face the doom

The empty room

that once smelled sweetly

Of all the flowers you plucked if only

You knew the reason

Why we had to each be lonely

Was it just the season?

Now the fall is here again

You can't begin to give in

It's all over

When the snows come rolling through

You´ll be frowning too and you still suffer

Will you think of times you've told me

That you knew the reason

Why we had to each be lonely

It was just the season"

"Thanks Lisa, I feel much better now."

"Your welcome, my Prince." **(A/N: I wrote that on purpose)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lisa I feel...guilty." I was reproaching myself all day.

"Why that?"

"I had to think about the waterbender. I shouldn´t have done that. I should have given her that necklace back when she was twenty inches in front of me. But no, I had to be so arrogant and selfish again." I sighed thinking of what I had done. **(A/N: Zuko may seem a little AU but I know why I´m writing this, so don´t worry) **

"Give her the necklace back and say your sorry."

"You make it sound so simple. I honestly would like it to be so easy, but she travels with the avatar."

"So what?"

"You don´t understand, do you? The avatar would try to kill me if I come a step to close to her."

"Do you at least know her name?"

Her voice sounded a little annoyed...

"I think it´s something with a K ... Kathleean,...no...Kora?...no, that´s not right either...Katara...Katara, her name is Katara! Do you know her?"

"Yes, we lived in the same village. She was the only waterbender and as she found the avatar in an ice bubble, she freed him and went with him and her brother to north pole."

"Wait a minute... did you just said that you live in the same village as she did? That means I attacked _your _village? I´m ...I... have to appoligise... I didn´t realize..."

"It´s OK, at leat know I know you like her..."

"That´s not true!"

"Whatever Zuzu..." **(A/N: **O)

"Don´t calle me like that!"

Suddenly we both had to laugh.

**.:End Flashbacks:.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) So what do you think, besides that it took me an eternity to write? I´m already working on chapter 4&5.**

**R&R please**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R/&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R/&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R/&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R/&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Well, till soon**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4: Can´t hide from feelings

**(A/N) So I´m writing this chapter to 1) have one 2)give you my OC 3) have something to fill that hole of my next one and last but not least 4) to give you something to read.**

**Credits to does who have reviewed!**

**Sweetness123: Anytime soon )**

**PolskaGirl: I will. Thanks**

**NewInTheSun14: I´m glad you liked it. But the things I do can´t be called art at all D**

**miss-katara: I´ll try**

**Alchemist Astrid: Oh, thank you. I´m glad. I love doing stuff like that. happysmile**

**Dakyu:Don´t worry, I´m blaming myself for the grammar mistakes**

**TwilightSnowStar:Thank you!**

**Keke Koorime:That´s sweet of you saying that.**

**By the way, I´m searching for someone who would be so nice and look over the spelling errors and tell me them. I would really apprechiate it since I suck at grammar...**

**Anyways, don't be mad at me for my OC. But I'll use her to describe the situation at the gang. By the way, this fic really hasn't a time. Like, how can Zuko still have a ship, not being followed by Azula, and Toph being in the gang? That's impossible! **

**Now drum I present to you **

**Chapter four: No escape from feelings**

There was a knock on the door. I was just finishing cleaning my hands **(A/N: Katara didn't kill anyone) **when Iroh (his voice is easy to recognize) asked "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said as cheerful as ever.

As Iroh was walking in he asked "Miss Katara, would you like to play a round Pai Sho with me?"

Pai Sho´ was the game Zuko told me about. The rules aren't that difficult to remember, but no one has beaten Iroh, yet. Zuko also mentioned that Iroh uses the Lotus Tile a lot. So if I...

"I take the challenge."

Smiling I followed the retired General up to the deck, where he already had set up the game. I watched him carefully as he moved the tiles and when I had my chance, I skipped the Lotus Tile of the board. Iroh may have seemed cheerful, but in that moment he had a surprised expression written in his eyes. With this move I had made Iroh unsure and since lost his old tactic, he had to find a new one before I win.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I came back from meditating when I saw that Katara had beaten my Uncle Iroh. She was the only one who has ever managed to do that.

My Uncle's expression was unreadable but suddenly he was very joyful.

And I was very confused.

Suddenly I knew my Uncle saw her as a challenge. So he wouldn't let her go until he knew how to beat her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

First I saw a baffled Iroh, then a confused Zuko. It was hilarious and I had to control myself very hard not to begin to laugh.

Suddenly the Generals expression changed and he looked like he was going to burst out laughing, too. Then we looked at each other and I couldn't hold it any longer and, lucky for me, neither did Iroh.

Zuko looked at us as if we were nuts. But I didn't care at that moment.

Unexpected, the Dragon of the West stood up and asked me "Miss Katara, I think it is time to find a town."

"For what!" Zuko asked, his voice underlined with confusion. I looked to Iroh in wonder.

"Miss Katara needs new clothes and I need some Ginseng tea. After all, she can't wear those clothes forever."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**(A/N: Yay, shopping time! Me shopping victim)**

After three hours of my Uncles tea hunt, he finally thought he had enough.

But the biggest tour was still ahead of us.

I was so excited. Sarcasm was never so strong.

After ten minutes walking Uncle found the tailor he wanted to spend some money for the waterbender. I didn´t went inside because clothes shopping is girl stuff.

What seemed liked an eternety later they came out with at least fourteen boxes.

Uncle stopped at a weapon shop and went inside leaving me and a very confused Katara behind.

While waiting, the water tribe girl was trying to beginn a conversation. I didn´t listend until she said something about electricity of lightning.

"Stop, what did you just say?"

She rolled her eyes but repeated herself "I just said that your uncle told me that waterbending is similar to the ability of firebenders to control the electricity of lightning and that firebenders normaly ignore that fact and do it the wrong way."

"Wait, do you mean that lightningbending is the same style as waterbending?"

"Yes, that´s excactly what I mean." Uncle told me when he stept outside giving a bow, about twenty arrows and broadswords to Katara. **(A/N: Later...) **

"What are these weapons for?"

"A trade." My Uncle said smiling.

I don´t like that smile."What trade?"

"Katara is going to teach you waterbending, while you teach her to handle broadswords."

"She isn´t even allowed to teach me..."

"Actually, I am. I am a master waterbender, you know. And besides, what else should we do searching Aang?"

"You mean your telling us where the Avatar is going?"

"Do I have another choise?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was walking through the forest when I saw what I´ve been searching for – the avatar.

How rude of me, I forgot to explain who I am.

My name is Yèrì. I´ve got sandy, sholder long hair and ocean blue eyes. My skin has the tan of a firebenders and I have the bouncy walk of an airbenders. I´m not just a fiveteen year old girl with curly hair, an black robe and a green bandana, no, I´m able to bend all four elements, talk to animals and talk to people that a) are spirits or b) far away.

I´m the reincaned spirit of the thirteens avatar and at great wars, I reapear again. I got killed during a trip in spirit world, but my friend called Yué gave the spirit her live so that I won´t be stopping the avatar cyclus. Now I have to help Avatar Aang and then give my life to Yué so that the curse can be broken and Yué gets her lifetime she lost helping me.

I´m only here to help and to die... again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Toph? Sokka?" The avatar called. "I want you to meet somebody!"

"Hey, twinkle toes, since when are there two of you?"

"Toph! I want you to meet Yèrì. She´s a reincaned avatar spirit."

"How can she help?"

"She can teach me firebending!"

"Actually, it´s not that easy. I can only teach your teachers. Toph, can I talk to you alone for a minute or two?"

"Sure..."

While walking at Appas other side (Aang told me a lot about the group while walking) I was thinking of the right words to say.

"Toph, listen to me carefully. I want to give you something." I got an earthbender necklace (it was an emerald stone and gold necklace with the sign of the earthbenders carved into the stone.) out of the black backpack I carried around with me.

I put the necklace into her small hands.

"Wear this at day time and it will remember what you did. When you sleep, leave it on and you will see the day while sleeping."

"You mean I will be able to see colors and the moon and the sun and Aang, the wind, the grass? I will be able to actually see?"

"Yes, to see every little detail."

Tears of joy were emerging from her eyes. "Thank you."

"Toph, I know your an earthbending master, but there are some things I want to teach you. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course! I didn´t have proper training for ages!" **(A/N: Never, to be honest)**

"So how about this evening after dinner? By the way, your feelings for Aang... he feels the same."

I walked back to the camp leaving a starteld Toph behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sokka, I´d like to talk with you next."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Yué won´t be the moon spirit anymore."

"What?" His voice sounded suprised, sad, suspicios and hopeful at the same time.

"In three month, she´ll come back and I´ll be gone."

"What do yo..."

I cut him of with a sad smile. "I don´t want to talk about it, yet."

I looked up to the place the moon would come out in three hours.

"Oh, by the way, Katara is just fine. She´s on here way to Omashu with Aangs firebending teacher."

"Firebender? My sister is traveling with a firebender!"

"Well, yes. But don´t worry, nothings going to happen since fate´s on her side."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was trying on my training clothes that Zukos uncle bought for me. It was a black, sleeveless tunic with silver linings and the matching pants that went to my ancles. Desiding it was easier to train with not to much hair in my way I unbraded it and put it in a low ponytail, leaving two normal bangs (not the usual loops) that framed my face perfectly. Okay, so the hair was still in the way but who cares?

"Perfect."

At the deck I found the already waiting Zuko.

"Let´s beginn with broad swords." I suggested. Not able to move his mouth he just nodded.

"Well, it´s very important to think of those two swords as one.If you think of them seperated you can´t control them and they won´t be any use for you."

Two hours training later

"You learn fast." He said a little exausted and with a small smile on his lips."But now I think it´s my turn."

"Okay." I put the broad swords away and thought for a moment how to explain the art of waterbending.

"Well, first of all, you have to understand the differences of fire and waterbending. While firebending you kind of produce the fire through breathing. But at waterbending, it´s more like ... meditading. You don´t demand it like fire you guide it. You´re not aloud to force it, you have to stay calm and think of well... something that won´t anger you so much you´ll force it. Like if I attack you because I´m angry because you tried to hurt Aang **(A/N: Seems familiar?) **I´m not aloud to forget that I only guide it. So while lightningbending –in your case- you should stay as calm as possible and if it doesn´t work at the first time don´t get angry with yourself." I looked him in the eyes to see if he understood before continueing. "It always helped me to think of the moon that reflects in the water whe I started to teach myself. I think you should concentrade on lightning and rain and on someone you like who water or lightningbends in that picture even if he or she is a non-bender." He thought for a moment and when I thought he knew how his picture looked like. "So shall we start?"

He only nodded in response but he seemed calm.

"Let´s start with an easy one." I tooked a bowl and bended some water in there."It´s about seperating some water and twirl it in front of you in a small ball and slowly make it a stream again and put it to the rest of the water again. Now, the stance must be steady but comfortable and the arms must be strechted out and it always helps to close your eyes while training. Don´t close your eyes yet! Wait until you now what you´re supposed to do."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"For the first time waterbending´ you´re doing really well." Katara said as I managed to actually create a lightningball. While I was practicing the move again my Uncle joined us and watched in awe. "I can´t do that. That´s a move not even the most talented firebenders know." "I don´t understand. This is beginners lesson in waterbending."

"Yes, but you shouldn´t forget that fire and waterbending is different. Zuko, you´re doing extremling well. Not even Azula knows how to do that!"

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Katara, tomorrow´s music night. Maybe you would like to come."

My expression changed completly by those words.

"I except the offer."

"Oh, how delightful. And tomorrow morning another round of Pai Sho?"

"Of course."

**Yay, I managed to update in less then two weeks! By the way this could be the last chapter for five weeks cause I´m in america in that time. If I find a computer you´ll hear from me soon. Read&Review**

**waters reflection a.k.a. Katie**


	5. Chapter 5: Waters Secrets

_**Hi! I'm back again from the buckeye state and I'm writing a new chapter** **because I want to. This may be different from what you expect, but oh well.**_

**_By the way, Yèrì is pronounced Cherry (if I understood right) and means DayNight._**

**_Sorry if there are many spelling errors. Well disclaimer and of we go!_**

**Disclaimer:_ Hello Mr. or Mrs. person-who-is-checking-my-disclaimer. Nice to meet you. You probably read about hundreds of disclaimers a day and still you read on and check if the disclaimer is correct. But that isn't the matter you are reading this, or? Of course it is! Daily thousands of people write that sentence down – that one sentence that assures you that that person isn't breaking any laws a.k.a. copyrights. As you also might know is that 99.999 of the people writing that sentence don't own it. Because if they would, we would already know what that person will be writing because we saw it on television. Well, but I'll write my disclaimer to stay legal, but think of all the time you're wasting checking those disclaimers. I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or the song "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette. Satisfied?_**

**Chapter five: Water's secrets**

I woke up at the same time as the rising sun. Tonight is music night. How 'wonderful'! At least I'm going to train before that. But first I'm going to meditate for a bit.

While doing so, I had to think of the training we did yesterday evening. I had tried to picture Lisa water bending but every time I tried I saw Katara. It was strange. She seems so familiar...

Oh well, at least I know that I won't go to music night. Yes, I won't go no matter what!

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko, can I come in?"

"Yes, Uncle."

He slowly entered the room.

"I'm supposed to ask you if you could come to train."

"Of course. So how was your game of Pai Sho? Normally I wouldn't even bother asking, but this is getting interesting."

"I lost, again. It's like she knows exactly what my next move will be."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was forming an ice dummy when I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Zuko, are you ready to aim?" I asked without turning around.

"Sure, why shouldn't I?" He answered.

"Okay, then get in your stance."

Turning around I saw he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm...What?"

"Forget it! Get into your stance. Well, after you get enough water or lightning aim at the dummy by doing this."

It was the water whip move. The only move I regret trying at night time. Oh well...

An hour later I decided to train his ability to focus.

"Zuzu, would you mind trying a little harder." He just ignored it. "I mean even Sokka is better at this and he's not even bender!" His eye started to twitch. "Zuzu, Azula could beat you in a second if you don't try harder…" The lightning exploded and Zuko defiantly lost control over his temper. "…to concentrate on the lightning and not on my words."

I quickly made a water shield before the fire he shot at me came near.

"Let's continue with broadswords" I said, grinning widely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning, Yèrì, did you sleep well?" Toph asked smiling broadly. "Sure, did you have nice dreams?" Toph smiled a little and answered a shy "Yes, very nice indeed..."

"Well, let's train."

"Since you can feel my movement in the earth I don't have to explain much."

I started to move so that a stone staircase would carve itself to the water below us but nothing happened.

"Why did nothing happen?" Toph asked confused. "I don't know" I responded, but suddenly I could see how my earth bending skills flowed into Toph.

"Toph, I don't think I can teach you anymore" I said with a sad smile. "Why?" "My skills just got sucked in by you."

Toph laughed out loud and when she calmed down she said (still giggling) "Good one, Yèrì, good one."

"It's not a joke." Toph looked at me baffled. "This is spooky." "Actually, it isn't at all." I corrected her. "I think since I'm with the avatar and his teacher… I guess my fighting skills are already with Sokka then… and the water bending with Katara and fire with her companion… and air bending with Aang." I began thinking. "So since I'm a half-spirit my power goes to the avatar and his friends now I met the most of them. So I only have to wait three weeks till its full moon and then my soul is free."

Toph's expression was blank. Then she asked "What know?" "I'm going to show´ you the moves and you do them." "Okay."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Let's spare." I said after the training with broad swords. "A bending match."

"Fine, even though it's still two hours till sunset. I'll win anyways." Katara said smiling as if she had already won.

"I wouldn't be so sure over that." I retorted smirking as well.

"Whatever."

We both got into our stances. She began by freezing my feet to the ground but before I could make the next move his uncle interrupted.

"I'm sorry to say that you two have to leave the deck so that we can prepare for music night. Prince Zuko, are you going to join tonight since Miss Katara is going to be there? It would be such a shame if you wouldn't come."

I first looked at Uncle and then at Katara. "I only will come if you sing tonight."

"That seems a little unfair." She retorted with a thoughtful expression. "I will only sing if you dance one song with me."

"Do we have a deal?" I held my hand right in front of the water bender.

"Sure." She shook my hand.

When I wanted to leave I couldn't move my feet an inch and I remembered that they where still frozen to the ground. "I could use a little help here."

Katara smiled and bended the water back into the ocean. But I still couldn't move. "What's happening here?" "But I unfroze everything. You should be able to move." "As you can see I can't."

Katara tried again and I could feel my feet again. "That was so weird." She mumbled to herself.

"Well see you two guys later." My uncle said while pushing us to the staircase that leads under deck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was on deck just as the sun went down. I was wearing a white dress with sleeves to my elbows and silver linings and with my hair was in a bun that two silver chopsticks held together. My traditional hair loops were still framing my face.

When I turned around I could see Zuko wearing a black outfit **_(as seen in episode 18)_**.

It was turning darker the second and suddenly Iroh lit all the torches he had set on the deck. "Let music night begin!" Iroh smiled happily and the crew began to cheer.

A waltz was the second song that was played. Zuko stood in front of me and asked "Would you dance with me?" He even bowed a bit. I beamed at him. "Of course I would like to dance with you." I took his hand and he led me to the makeshift dance floor. As we where dancing across the deck I felt like I was dreaming. How wonderfully real this dream was. I looked in his face and suddenly a wave of guild came over me. His hands were so warm but I couldn't even enjoy it because he didn't know the truth. Suddenly the music stopped and I was shaken back into reality.

I had to tell him. "Zuko, there's something you must know."

"Tell me after you sang." He said smirking a little. My wave of guilt went away after he had said that. "Okay. Iroh, do you have a guitar?"

"What are you going to do with a fire nation instrument?"

"Play on it of course."

"Okay." Iroh gave me the required instrument and added. "I think it has to be tuned." I nodded silently and tuned it while I sat dawn on one of the bigger drums.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Katara was tuning everyone took a seat around her. I watched in amazement as she began to strum some accords on the fire nation's most famous instrument. Then with a crystal clear and at the beginning, unsure voice she sang.

"An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won a lot of money and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... it figures

Mr. "Play It Safe" was afraid to fly  
He packed all his stuff and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the bison crashed down he thought  
"Well, isn't this nice."  
And isn't this ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face

A gate control when you're already late   
killed by the war when love was your fate  
It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out"

Still amazed everybody applauded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Zuko, I have to talk to you right away." She had sounded so much like Lisa. Her voice was identical. "Who are you?" I was still wondering why had said this words when she answered "My name is Katara from the Southern Water Tribe but you know me better as Lisa."

_**MUHAHA! Cliff hanger! How will Zuko react? More next time on Rain is Falling…**_

_**Sneak Peak of the next episode: **Since the moment she had stepped a foot on the deck it had stopped raining but now it was pouring again… _

_**Till as soon as possible**_

_**Waters Reflection a.k.a. Katie **_


End file.
